Siretii
Siretii is a Vo-Matoran. History Siretii, like most Vo-Matoran, was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Once it was completed, she moved to an unknown island within the Matoran Universe. At some point, she became a Chronicler to her island, and set out to record the events at her home. However, she was injured in an incident of some kind, and was sent to Karzahni for repairs. However, the ruler lacked the skills for the task, reducing her to a smaller and weaker form. He also stopped sending Matoran to the Southern Continent by the time she arrived, and replaced her original Kanohi with one of his own design. She would be a prisoner of his, working in his forgeries. She managed to retain her sanity by recording her life before and during her time there. Eventually, Karzahni began rallying the Matoran into an army, Siretii among them. When the madman left his realm, the Toa Nuva showed up. Lewa and Onua convinced her and her fellow inmates to immigrate to Metru Nui, where they were rebuilt properly by the Turaga ruling the city. She remained there and took part in the celebration of the Brotherhood of Makuta's defeat. However, she went into hiding when Teridax overthrew and exiled Mata Nui. Several months later, the Makuta was killed in a conflict with Mata Nui. She fled from the Great Spirit Robot and out onto Spherus Magna. She trained under the wing of Ramita for a few months before they were approached by Turaga Ekumas. He offered them a place within an expedition to the north. They accepted and went to the Great Jungle three days later. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Siretii is rather shy, considering that she barely talks much. Part of these traits stem from the horrors of Karzahni, having used her skills as a Chronicler to retain her sanity. The ruler of the domain was aware of this activity, though he tolerated it. As a Vo-Matoran, she is more resistant to electrical shocks than most Matoran. Mask and Tools She bore a Pakari before she was sent to Karzahni, having it replaced with another mask upon arrival. When she was rebuilt by the Turaga of Metru Nui, she acquired another Pakari to replace her first one. As for tools, she always carried a Chronicler's Staff throughout her life. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * Her name was originally suggested as "Sireta" by Artek the crazy one. Ahpolki Inika decided to replace the "a" with ''"ii", ''as he felt that her name sounded similar to Ramita's. Her Kanohi of choice was also suggested by Artek. * Her post-Karzahni form was designed by Darkblade9, while her pre-Karzahni form was by Tex499. ** The former portrays her as having blue-and-orange armor rather than blue-and-white. This is because the artist felt that he couldn't use the color white without making her look like a Ko-Matoran. Storywise, she still possesses blue-and-white armor. She also possesses a similar design to the Matoran of Metru Nui after being released from their containment spheres, resulting in the populace taking on weaker forms. Category:Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Chroniclers